Faire le bon choix
by Brittana in love
Summary: Il faut faire son choix avant d'arriver et de marcher dans les couloirs. J'ai fait le mien. Petit OS Faberry (qui n'en n'ai plus vraiment un), qui a faim de reviews :
1. Chapter 1 : Quinn :

Petit OS Faberry, dont l'idée m'ait venu en marchant moi même dans les couloirs, en regardant les différents clans qu'il y a partout. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit review :) Dites moi si vous voulez une suite !

Enjoy !

* * *

Le bruit des multitudes de pas dans les couloirs résonnent plus qu'un troupeau d'éléphants. Des multitudes de gens tellement différents en même temps. Des points rouges et blancs sortent du lot. J'en fais partie.

Cheerleader. Populaire. Sexy. Talentueuse. La fille parfaite. Que toutes les filles veulent être et tous les garçons veulent avoir. Ou l'inverse, ça dépends de quel bord vous êtes.

Je suis Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des cheerios. En couple avec le quaterback, évidemment. Très grand cliché américain. Mais ça va tellement bien avec l'ordre du lycée ! Comme si j'allais sortir avec un looser. Non, ne mélangeons pas les clans. Je suis en haut de la pyramide. Pourquoi j'en descendrais ?

Pour toi peut être. Parce que toi tu n'es pas comme moi. Pas du tout même. Je suis celle qui envoie les slushies, tu es celle qui les reçois. Je suis celle qui se moque, tu es celle qui subis.

Alors pourquoi est ce moi qui pleure ? Pourquoi est ce toi qui est forte ? Aucune idée. Je n'ai peut être pas fait le bon choix finalement.

J'ai choisis de faire parti des cheerios pour être la reine. Mais que vaut une reine fausse ? Pas grand chose à mon goût. Pas au goût des autres apparemment. Tant mieux pour eux.

_Décris toi en un mot_. Fausse. Tout simplement. A chaque fois que je ris des stupides blagues de mon imbécile de copain, je suis fausse. A chaque fois que je fais la garce, je suis fausse. A chaque fois que je traîne avec mes _amies, _je suis fausse. A chaque fois que je dis que je te regarde pour imaginer toutes les tortures que je peux te faire, je suis fausse. Tu as un beau corps Rachel. A chaque fois que je participe aux attaques menées contre toi, je suis fausse. Tout ce que je veux, c'est poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Toi tu as choisi d'être toi. Choix dangereux au lycée. Tu as décidé de t'habiller comme bon te semble. Tu as décidé de faire ce qui te plaisait. Tu as décidé d'avoir les amis que tu voulais. Félicitations. Toi tu as compris qu'être populaire au lycée n'était pas la chose qui nous ferait avancer dans la vie. Je l'ai compris aussi. Mais trop tard. Ma carapace était déjà formée. Trop tard.

Des fois j'aimerais être comme toi. Avoir fait les mêmes choix que toi. Des fois j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de moi aussi. J'espère que tu ne m'envies pas surtout. La pire erreur que tu pourrais faire. Reste toi, c'est beaucoup mieux.

Parfois, je te vois regarder mon copain. Mon dieu, si tu savais comme il est inintéressant … Lui même est faux. Je vois très bien dans son regard que son meilleur ami est plus important que moi à ses yeux, beaucoup plus important. Je vais pas lui en vouloir, il n'est pas non plus la personne qui fais battre mon cœur. Mais ne perturbons pas l'ordre quand même. Je me demande si quelqu'un qui fait parti des populaires est vraiment soi même. Sûrement pas. Mais si quelqu'un l'est, bordel, c'est un connard.

Si tu savais combien de fois tu a été dans mes rêves … J'espère que tu as autant rêvé. Oh, en fait je m'en doute bien. Dommage que ça ne soit sûrement pas moi dans le rôle de l'âme sœur. Pourtant j'aurais signé le contrat directement. Ah, si tu savais …

Finalement non, je n'ai vraiment pas fait le bon choix. Dans une prochaine vie peut être … J'espère que tu seras toujours là, toi, Rachel Berry.


	2. Chapter 2 : Rachel :

Alors bon, finalement, j'ai décidé de continuer cet OS, voilà donc un deuxième chapitre, avec le point de vue de Rachel.

Enjoy !

Ah, et désolé Jujul, pas de dialogue ni de kiss içi ^^ Peut être pour une prochaine fois ?

Glee ne m'appartient pas au fait ! Mais les fautes si par contre ...

* * *

Aujourd'hui, je me suis pris un énième slushie. J'ai arrêté de compter tellement y en a eu. Celui là est pourtant plus important que les autres. C'est toi qui me l'a lancé. Enfin, ce n'est pas le premier qui vient de toi. Mais ça fait un lien entre nous. Triste lien malheureusement.

J'ai voulu être moi. J'étais encore enfantine et convaincu que si on était soi même, on réussissait tout. Grave erreur. Mauvais choix. Très mauvais choix. Ma place dans l'échelle sociale le prouve. Les slushies aussi.

Que vois tu quand tu te regardes dans le miroir ? Sûrement pas la même chose que moi. Tu peux être fière de ce que tu es, tu es tellement belle. Moi tout ce que j'ai c'est une belle voix. Et une attitude de diva qui énerve tout le monde. Quelle chance !

Et si je rentrais dans les cheerios ? Moi, Rachel Berry, avec des pompons ? Oublie. Je serais jamais prise. Trop grosse. Trop moche. Trop nulle. Juste une looser qui ne veut pas l'admettre. Ça m'éloigne tellement de toi … Toi, la reine du lycée, en couple avec le quaterback.

Il te rend heureuse ? Je ne sais pas. Je me fais sûrement de faux espoirs quand je crois voir des sourires forcés sur ton visage d'ange. Comme toujours. Diva dramatique jusqu'à la fin.

Des fois, je regarde vers toi quand tu es avec lui ton copain. Tu t'en aperçois rapidement et me lance un regard furieux, toujours. Si tu crois que ton copain m'intéresse ! C'est pas lui que je regarde, c'est toi. Quand est ce que tu vas le larguer ? Oh non, j'oubliais que je ne t'intéresse pas. Tu es parfaite. Sûrement pas lesbienne et attirée par une fille dans mon genre.

L'idée de t'avouer mes sentiments me traverse souvent l'esprit. Après tout, qu'est ce que j'y perds ? Je suis déjà au fond, autant continuer sur ma lancée. Au pire, ce sera quoi ? Slushie ? Bah, j'ai l'habitude. Dans la benne à ordures ? Non, ils le font jamais aux filles. Ton rejet ? Excuse moi, mais c'est pas déjà fait ?

Et pourtant je ne dis rien. Pour une fois ! Mais je ne veux pas nuire à ton image, nuire à ta place au lycée. Tu me hais déjà assez comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Et pourquoi tu me hais au fait ? Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Je suis pas sur que toi même tu le saches vraiment. Tout s'est joué au premier coup d'œil. Je suis tombé amoureuse, tu m'a détesté. Pourquoi pas ?

La vie n'est définitivement pas juste. Tout en sachant que ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas populaire au lycée que je ne réussirais pas ma vie, j'aimerais me mettre juste pendant une journée dans ta peau. Pour avoir de regards envieux posés sur moi à longueur de temps. Pour avoir le monde à mes pieds en un battement de cil. Pour entrer dans ta tête aussi ...

Ah ce que j'ai pu pleurer devant ton indifférence … Mes papas se sont inquiétés à plusieurs reprise. Que devais je leur dire ? J'ai tout bonnement dis la vérité. Je suis pratiquement incapable de ne pas cracher le morceau de toute façon.

Ils m'ont dit de t'oublier, de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est faire semblant de regarder autre part quand tu arrivais. Très dur à faire. Des années de pratique …

Mais comme je l'ais dit plus haut, je suis incapable de garder un secret. Alors, peut être qu'un jour, entre deux slushie reçu, je trouverais la force de te crier mon amour. Puis tu m'enverra un nouveau slushie qui m'empêchera de parler et m'étouffera. Tu rigolera bien fort avec des amies, et tu repartira fière de toi. Pendant que moi je pleurerai à chaudes larmes avec comme seul réconfort des photos de Barbra.

C'est ça l'image que tu as de moi ? Génial, quelle bonne nouvelle. Je m'en veux d'être amoureuse de toi mais, comme toutes diva qui se respecte, je n'ai aucun moyen de réussir à t'oublier.

Alors je continue à t'aimer sans retour, toi, la parfaite Quinn Fabray.


	3. Chapter 3 : Quinn :

Hello :) Voici le chapitre 3, attendu ou pas ;), j'espère que vous allez aimer :) J'ai pris pas mal de temps pour trouver l'idée, mais je dois avouer que j'en suis assez fière. Heureusement que cela devait être un OS ... ;P Et au fait ! Important ! De nouveau point de vue de Quinn ! Je vais alterner pour les chapitres.

Enjoy !

Rien ne m'appartient, sauf ces malheureuse fautes ...

* * *

Nous sommes un lundi, 18 heures. Je m'avance dans le couloir, avec un de ses terribles slushies en main. Il t'est destiné Rachel, je suis désolé. Je suis obligé à cause de mon horrible statut. Pardonne-moi.

Je fais encore quelques pas vers toi. Tu m'entends surement arriver. Tu fermes ton casier et me regardes avec une lueur dans le regard que je ne saurai pas expliquer. Encore une fois, pardonne-moi. Mais d'après mes imbéciles d' « amies », tu m'as bousculé la dernière fois, ce qui mérite punition. Comment expliquer ? Quand tu m'as bousculé, je voulais t'embrasser et partir avec toi. Mais ça les autres ne le savent pas.

Un pas et je suis devant toi. Mon bras se déplie et la boisson se répand sur tout. Je suis encore une fois désolé. Mon bras tremble, je le cale vite contre mon corps pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Je serre fort les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Je m'en veux tellement …

Les populaires qui étaient autour rigolent, se moquent de toi. Les autres hésitent entre le sadisme et la pitié. Tous des idiots. Tu mérites tellement mieux Rachel …

Cela fait dix minutes que mon odieux acte s'est déroulé. Les couloirs se sont vidés, pourtant je suis restée devant toi. C'est juste la fois de trop. J'ai mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents. Tu n'as toujours pas bougé toi non plus. Des bouts glacés glissent sur toi, piteux état en réalité.

« Suis-moi » te dis-je autoritairement, en t'attrapant le bras. Tu es surprise mais te laisse néanmoins emporter. Je t'amène aux toilettes des filles. Je veux réparer mes erreurs au maximum.

Tu t'arrêtes devant un évier, et sans rien dire, sors une serviette de ton sac. Tu la poses à coté, et je la saisis. Tu ne relèves pas la tête. J'humidifie la serviette, te fais tourner délicatement la tête, et commence à te nettoyer le visage.

Tu te laisses faire tout en me regardant. Je n'ose pas m'accrocher à ton regard tellement j'ai honte de moi. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je fais ça. Je sais, c'est un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Ce sont les premières paroles que tu prononces, je suis bien obligé de te regarder pour te répondre.

« Ne pose pas de questions. » Répondis-je durement. Je me reprends vite en voyant ton air de chien battu : « S'il te plait. » Tu hoches la tête, tu n'as surement pas compris, mais tu es d'accord.


End file.
